


Big bright world

by Wildphoenix_ofthe80s



Series: What if this Storm Ends? [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, M/M, kisses and whispers, post armageddon, soft, soft soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s/pseuds/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s
Summary: A couple of months post Apocanope, an Angel and a Demon were dining at the Ritz. The Angel thought what a lovely night it was... he was right.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: What if this Storm Ends? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531430
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Big bright world

**Author's Note:**

> Big bright world is a song by Garbage, please look it up, it is super our soft Ineffable celestials!
> 
> This fic was pondered last night, then written for a prompt by Stan_Gaiman on Twitter :)
> 
> (It can be read as belonging to the What if this Storm Ends series, but It stands alone happily)

A couple of months after Armageddon, Aziraphale and Crowley had been out to the Ritz. They seemed to be making a regular thing of it since the Notapocalypse, and both were feeling far more comfortable being seen as 'together'.   
Pleasantly tipsy and sufficiently full of cake, Aziraphale smiled as Crowley paid the bill with a wave of his hand and began to stand. They moved happily out onto the pavement, the warm air pleasant as they strode to the Bentley together. 

Crowley started the engine to begin the trip back to the book shop, but Aziraphale placed a hand on his suddenly, where it rested on the wheel. Crowley gazed at it, not unused enough to the contact to jump, but it still being new enough that it was fresh, new, properly savoured and appreciated.  
"Dear?" Aziraphale was saying.  
"Mm?"  
"Might we go for a drive? It's a lovely evening."  
"You were so eager for me to try your new wine earlier." Crowley replied curiously.  
"Yes, well... I just fancy the sea. It is a lovely evening. And we can bring it with us, easily." The angel beamed.  
"Sure." Crowley agreed at that smile, "Alright. The sea? Any particulars?"  
"Anywhere nice, Dear. Nice, and under the moon above."  
"Pfft." 

They ended up on the southeast coast, white cliffs below them and everything. Aziraphale was pleased, so Crowley was too. They watched the sun go down together from the comfort of a soft, tartan picnic blanket, and drank together in quiet, happy contemplation.  
"It is a lovely evening." Aziraphale reiterated.  
"Mmm." Crowley replied, from his spot lying comfortably on his back, an arm behind his head as he watched stars pick themselves out in the increasing darkness.  
"Any of yours?" The angel asked, rolling closer to see where the demon was pointing as he raised his other arm, gesturing with one finger raised from his glass.  
"Tha'one." He replied muzzily, "S'Betelgeuse. Red giant. Not got much life left now. Back then, oooh, all the elements coming together, drop of Iron, bit more Hydrogen, splash of Helium, pinks, blues and reds, came together in one almighty splash, swirling like-like..."  
He turned his head, aware that Aziraphale was gazing at him, not the sky.  
"Like cream on a cup of coffee?" The angel asked.  
"Ngk,well-"  
"Or like." Aziraphale moved his glass to the hand on the ground as he rolled onto his side, his now free hand wrapping around strands of Crowley's currently long waves of hair, "Like this?"  
"L-Like that." Crowley managed.  
"Do you? I'll remember that" Aziraphale smiled, blushing slightly.

"'Course." Crowley managed, voice sounding a little strained as he gazed eye to eye with the angel, "Everything gets a bit faint when t'moons full. Too much light reflection."  
"Mm." Aziraphale considered, "Maybe the moon should move a little, share the sky?"  
Crowley stilled his breath as Aziraphale shuffled a little closer. He lowered the arm with the glass in it. Then had a thought, and with a wave and a flick, time shifted forwards. The heavens above turned, the light fading completely, the moon moving on. The temperature dropped, but Crowley barely noticed it as Aziraphale had clicked their glasses away so he could lay a hand atop the demons' own.  
"Better?" Crowley managed.  
"I know." Breathed Aziraphale, "I should have moved more. Earlier. But I couldn't."  
"Angel you would have f-fal-ngk."  
He was surprised by the gentlest brush of their lips, Aziraphale's only warning the flick downward of his eyes as he moved in.   
"I." the angel managed at the first touch, "I-I l-love... "The second was a gentle peck against his lips, "...You, Crowley."  
That one had to last for minutes, Crowley realised, probably because Aziraphale was gearing himself up for rejection. So rather than let him think he was going to be turned away, he kissed back, gently and tenderly and with a hand resting on his partner's cheek as his eyelids fluttered, making sure it was real, that this was him he was kissing.

"S-sorry." The Angel murmured with a blush as they finished.  
"For what?!" Crowley managed.  
"'S-should have - have asked permission."  
"Angel..." Crowley snorted, "Here's your permission." He wrapped an arm around the angels' waist, rolling them slightly to repeat.  
"Here's. Your. Permission." He said again, kissing the angel lightly between each word. Aziraphale began to giggle, "Crowley!"  
"An-an-" Crowley's voice hitched, "I - L - l..." He swallowed. Aziraphale opened his mouth but the demon shook his head firmly, "Lemme finish...' before he whispered, "Love you, Angel."  
"Oh..." Aziraphale beamed, "Crowley..."  
The demon buried his head in the angels waistcoat, hiding his tears as he began to cry happily. The stars twinkled, obliviously.   
At length Crowley's breath hitched again, and Aziraphale wrapped his arms tightly around the demon, "It's alright, Crowley. We're... We're us, now. Together. I love you. I love you so much."


End file.
